Como perros y gatos
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ereri Yaoi soft Bueno, como es de mis primeras redacciones solo tienen mi poca originalidad y mi mala forma de narrar (? wiii


Como Perros y Gatos-

Era uno de esos días grises. Días del color plomo como los ojos del comandante, que parecía que el clima estuviera sincronizado con su constante mal humor. Días dónde no había nada que hacer. El escuadrón ya había limpiado el cuartel por tercera vez. Aunque el comandante Levi Rivaille no estaba satisfecho, pero todos lo ignoraban al saber que su obsesión con la limpieza lo llevaría a un sinfín de tareas constantes

A el peligroso niño (peligroso para él, claro) se le ocurrió una idea que a todo el escuadrón se divirtiera un rato. Esa idea divertía a todos menos a Rivaille, claro está, ya que este "juego" consistía en imitar (o tratar de hacerlo, ya que llegar a tal punto de mala cara es imposible para algunos) las constantes expresiones de desagrado y desacuerdo del comandante Levi.

Hablemos más de ese niño.

Ese niño. Eren Jëager, 17 años de edad, mide 1,70. Ese niño que había cautivado a el ojigris desde hace ya un tiempo. El comandante Levi no sabía explicar bien…. Explicar ese sentimiento…. Solo sabía que cuándo esos ojos… entre verde, dorado y azul se cruzaban con los de él, su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo riesgoso…. Sentía que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. Por eso era peligroso, ese constante sentimiento de inseguridad y debilidad lo molestaba. Lo molestaba que a él, el "Soldado más fuerte del mundo" le pusiera de esa forma un mocoso de 17 años.

El niño estaba cansado. Agotado sin haber hecho nada. Le parecía absurdo que a él, la persona que se podía convertir en un titán, un ser tan enorme y poderoso, le cansara haber limpiado ventanas y haber barrido el piso… 3 veces…

Aunque limpiar era una tarea que Eren aborrecía, de todos modos le gustaba hacerla, ya que al haber terminado de limpiar algo, le gustaba ir a buscar la aprobación de esa persona…. De él.

Buscaba la aprobación de esa persona porque simplemente quería escuchar su voz, aunque le dijera que su limpieza era un asco (que era la verdad) simplemente quería apurarse y así poder tener una excusa para poder hablar con él. Con su comandante.

**Eren Jëager**

Iba corriendo. Había terminado de limpiar los vestíbulos. Incluso había cambiado mis tareas con Armin y Jean y había terminado limpiando también los establos y la cocina. Estaba ansioso, cuántos más lugares limpiara más podría oir su voz…. La voz de Rivaille Heichou…..

Cuándo me di cuenta, había empezado a correr más rápido al pensar en esa persona…. En ese momento, me entro un pensamiento en la cabeza….

**Levi Rivaille**

Estaba mirando por la ventana…. ¿Pero a qué estaba viendo? Estaba viendo a ese mocoso hiperactivo, que estaba limpiando las ventanas del vestíbulo con su equipo tridimensional….

-¿Qué estoy haciendo…..?

Tenía cosas que hacer, debía ordenar papeleo y preparas algunas cosas para la siguiente misión, además de que le debía prestar algo de atención a la loca de Hanji que todo el tiempo me llama para que vea cómo iba avanzando con su jodida investigación con respecto a los titanes.

Pero en vez de hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer, estaba viendo a ese jodido mocoso…. Hace cuánto ya? No lo se. No recuerdo de que momento a otro empecé a seguirlo con la mirada, a ver que hacía, como lo hacía. Cada vez que lo veía por la ventana, me distraía y empezaba a seguirlo con la mirada… lo esperaba. Que estoy haciendo, eso es acoso. ¿Porque carajo estoy acosando a ese mocoso que es 15 años menor que yo?

En ese momento, una pregunta inundo mi cabeza…..

_**~¿Esto es Normal?~**_

**Eren**

Me detuve en la puerta de la oficina del Heichou, paralizado , con esa pregunta que había entrado en mi cabeza….

¿Es normal? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Buscando la aprobación y tratando de oír la voz de una persona…. Acaso es….. ¿Amor? No podía ser, no puede y no podrá. Dos hombres de un mismo sexo, eso es enfermo, ni me imagino la cara del Heichou si alguna vez le dijera "te quiero"…. Me miraría con una cara de asco y repulsión tan increíble que creo que no podría dejar de tener pesadillas por lo menos un….. ¡Eso no importa! Es inútil pensar en cosas que nunca sucederán….. ya que ni siquiera lo amo, simplemente es un sentimiento de admiración hacia mi superior….. ¡No debo de preocuparme! Ahora debo entrar a su despacho para ver si le gusta como deje todo (owó)9

**Rivaille**

En el mismo instante que entro esta pregunta en mi cabeza, me importo un carajo todo y deje de hacer mis tareas….. ¿Es Normal? No, claro que no lo es. ¿Una persona de 32 años acosando a un mocoso de 17? Es enfermo. Simplemente me preocupa lo que hace, y con quién está. Es normal querer proteger a una persona tan ingenua de otras, simplemente con ver que lo abrazan siento el impulso de saltar de la ventana y alejarlos…. ¿Qué pasa si tienen una navaja o algo así?.

Pero la pregunta es…. ¿Que es lo que siento? ¿Amor? Jamás. Jamás e sentido afecto hacia nadie de esa manera, menos lo iba a hacer con ese mocoso insolente e hiperactivo que siempre esta afu….. ¿Pero que? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Acaso desvío la mirada por 5 minutos y se va?

-…. ¿Dónde estas mocoso de mi…?

-¡Heichou!

En ese momento tuve un sobresalto, creo que nunca había tenido uno. Estaba por preguntar dónde estaba una persona y esta misma entra…. Que bueno que no había terminado de formular mi pregunta. Me gire hacia esa voz, esa voz que me encantaba escuchar pero que odiaba que se dirigiera a otros.

-¡Rivaille Heichou! Eh terminado de limpiar el vestíbulo, los establos y la cocina….

-Si, Te vi….

Un silencio incomodo se genero en el ambiente, uno de esos momentos de mierda dónde nadie dice nada y no hay tema de conversación pero no te puedes ir. Me quede en silencio por momentos… Aunque ansiaba escuchar su voz no me atrevía a darme vuelta de la ventana y mirarlo a los ojos… Sigo con esta pregunta…. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Compasión, eso debía ser….. siento compasión por ese mocoso malcriado que vino a parar a este escuadrón por ser una abominación….. Eso era…. Simplemente quería proteger a este joven de los demás.

-Humm… ¿Heichou?

Sobresalto de nuevo, joder sigue ahí! Y encima me habla con esa voz….! Bueno…. Aunque no es que tenga otra….

-¿Necesitas algo más? (눈_눈)

-. …..

Bueno, ¿no queda otra verdad? Este niño vino a buscar mi aprobación de su limpieza, como siempre…. Ya hasta incluso se volvió una rutina. Es un asco limpiando, pero poco a poco fue mejorando. Nunca lo eh felicitado porque tengo la sensación de que si veo su cara de emoción…. De nuevo voy a sentir mi corazón latir. No quiero sentir esa debilidad. No puedo ser débil.

Me di vuelta, y ahí estaba… Ese niño…. Casi nunca lo veo de cerca. Estaba a unos 4 metros de mí, ahí parado… ¿Pero qué? Esta todo sonrojado…. Bueno, ¿creo que a veces hay que tener compasión con algunos seres vivos verdad? Hay una frase que leí por ahí que lo dice.

En ese momento en el que me iba a acercar el castaño levanto la cabeza…. Ahí pude ver mejor su cara.

Estaba algo sonrojado en la zona de las mejillas, lo cuál hacía que contrastaran más sus her….. sus estúpidos ojos de varios colores.

Me acerque a el, lo hice agacharse lo suficiente para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de mi cuello, y le frote la cabeza en forma de felicitación…. Como lo haces con un perro. ¿A los perros hay que darles huesos de vez en cuándo no?

-Lo hiciste bien Eren

-¡….!

El jodido niño se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate. Yo tampoco pude evitar un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

Volviendo con lo del perro…. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…. Este niño parece un cachorro que todo el tiempo busca la aprobación de su amo. Incluso me sigue a todas partes…

**Eren**

Entre al despacho del Heichou para buscar su aprobación de mi limpieza como siempre owó

Cuándo entre parecía que estaba preguntando dónde estaba algo…. No le di importancia, probablemente se le cayo la pluma o algo así, aunque estuviera mirando por la ventana…..

Cuándo entre y lo llamé pareció sobresaltarse, como cuándo uno es niño, esta haciendo una travesura y su mamá lo descubre.

Cuándo le dije que había limpiado las cosas dijo algo que me hizo sonrojar ,que bueno que estaba de espaldas a mi, o me hubiera descubierto. dijo que me había visto….. verme? Pero…. Por eso miraba por la ventana?... me estaba… buscando?... ¡No! No puedo pensar en cosas así, probablemente me vio de reojo o dio un vistazo por la ventana…

Se genero un silencio incomodo cuándo pensaba esto…. Nadie hablaba, pero tuve el atrevimiento (y coraje, estamos hablando de Heichou) de hablarle….

-Humm… ¿Heichou?

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Estas palabras me devastaron, me lo dijo con un tono como si era obvio que debería haberme ido de allí, simplemente me iba a retirar cuándo paso algo fantástico.

Levi-san se acerco a mi, y aunque se que limpio horrendo, me hizo agachar hasta que mi cabeza quedara más baja que el y me froto la cabeza… como a un cachorrito…. Y me dijo que lo había hecho bien.

No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas….. Mou~ me debi ver estúpido, todo sonrojado y…. y asdhasj

Quizás eso era lo que él veía en mí? Un cachorrito? La verdad es que admiro a Levi, siempre busco su aprobación, y me parece fantástico….. incluso lo sigo de un lado a otro.

Somos como perro y gato.

El es pulcro, limpio, ordenado, inexpresivo, y no gasta energía más de lo que debe, como todo buen gatito educado. mientras que yo soy desordenado, despistado, expresivo (bastante…. Realmente bastante) y generalmente gasto mi energía en tareas inútiles…. Como un perrito de calle… La verdad es que comparado con el… soy patético.

Pero… si lo piensas como perro y gato… Es normal que un perro admire a un gato? Puede ser, pero creo…. Esto es más… más que admiración…. Admiración es lo que siento por Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, por sus distintas capacidades y características, pero lo que siento por Rivaille Heichou…. Es distinto… esta "admiración" a llegado a tal punto de fascinarme con el y con cada cosa que hace. Esta "admiración" no es lo que es, esto no es admiración… esto es amor…. Yo….

**Levi Heichou**

Parece algo confundido

Primero esta sonrojado hasta las orejas, luego parece calmarse, ponerse pensativo y luego termina algo…. Deprimido? Si eso es, deprimido. Todo esto en un transcurso de 30 segundos. La verdad no tengo idea de que mierda pasa por la cabeza de este mocoso, pero parece que tiene muchos cambios de animo.

Aunque sea extraño…. Por cada cambio me parecía interesante.

Su sonrojo era tierno, resaltaba sus ojos, cuándo esta calmado muestra la poca madurez que tiene, cuándo piensa parece que realmente lo hace con inteligencia y observación…. Pero cuándo se deprime tengo un impulso casi irreprimible de lanzarme hacia el y abrazarlo. Iba a decirle algo, preguntarle que le pasaba, obviamente quedándome en mi puesto de comandante y diciéndoselo de una manera fría de tal manera que no se diera cuenta de que estaba preocupado por el; Cuándo iba a hablar, a preguntarle de repente….

_**-Amo a Rivaille Heichou…**_

_**-... Eh…?**_

_**-¡…..! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡L-Lo dije sin pensar! ¡L-Lo S-Siento!**_

_**Heichou:**_

Antes de poder decir nada, ese niño salió de la habitación todo sonrojado…. ¿Amor? Lo que siente el es … ¿Amor?

Desde cierto punto de vista tiene sentido, cuándo amas a una persona hacer lo que sea por escuchar su voz, te fascina todo lo que hace, te gustan todas sus caras en todos sus estados de animo, no te agrada que se acerque a otros o le dirija la palabra… lo que se llama "celos" verdad? Aunque yo no se mucho de eso de el "amor" creo que es algo que estoy experimentando… que es esto…. Amor? Acabo de admitir que siento "amor" por alguien? Bueno, ya era hora, tengo 32 años….espera…. ese es el problema…. Tengo 32 años, ese niño es 15 años menor que yo, además de que los dos somos hombres….

**Eren **

No puede ser…! Cómo pude decirlo. Decirle ESO, eso mismo! Le declare mis sentimientos sin pensarlo, la verdad, se me escapo de la boca, pero me siento idiota por haber dejado que semejantes palabras se me escaparan!

Antes de que siquiera el heichou pudiera reaccionar Salí corriendo de la habitación por el sonrojo que tenía. Sentía la cara arder a temperaturas inexplicables…. Me latía el corazón a tal ritmo que sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría disparado del corazón…. ¡¿E-Eso podía suceder?! ¡Cállate de una vez y deja de pensar en estupideces!

Simplemente corrí….. y corrí….. Cruzándome con los demás que me miraban con una cara extraña, tiene sentido, debía verme como una chica que acaba de ser rechazada… solo que yo le hice ahorrar saliva a el comandante al salir corriendo antes. Al llegar a el sótano que a la vez era mi habitación, me encerré y cubrí con las sábanas como si estas me protegieran del exterior…

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y sonrojos cuándo de repente siento que la puerta de la habitación se abre…. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué entraba ahora? Probablemente era una de las personas a las cuales me había cruzado y se preguntaba que me pasaba.

Me quede quieto, esperando a que esa persona que había entrado pensara que estaba dormido y así poder morir en paz de la vergüenza y emoción.

De un momento a otro, siento unos pasos ligeros aproximándose a mi… y me sobresalte cuándo alguien se sentó a mi lado… era realmente liviano. Seguramente esta persona había notado mi sobresalto… es fácil notar a un bulto debajo de las sabanas moverse.

-Se que estás ahí Eren, también se que estas despierto… Sal.

Casi escupo, si, simplemente escupo cuándo oyo que es la voz del Heichou! ¿Me vino a buscar? ¿Va a esperar a que salga de mi refugio de sábanas para darme una golpiza? No se que pasa por su mente… pero simplemente no saldré de aquí

-Eren… Sal, no te golpeare…

¡Como si no fueras a hacerlo! Ya estaba percibiendo cierto tono de irritación en su voz.

-Yo también.

Con estas palabras se levanto de mi cama y sentí como abandonaba la habitación… ¿"yo también"? que quería decir eso? "Yo también" ¿Qué?

Me puse a pensar… en esa ultima frase. Pensé que la manera más fácil de encontrar la respuesta a esa afirmación era recordar todo lo que había dicho antes. Recordando la ultima escena que tuvimos… el ultimo lugar…. Su despacho. ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ¿Qué pregunte? ¿Qué dij…?

Cuándo me estaba formulando mis preguntas, se me vino a la mente la causa de que estuviera cubierto en sábanas…. Lo ultimo que dije… que lo amaba.

La afirmación que dijo Levi Heichou concordaba con la frase que le había dicho antes, aunque… no tenía sentido… ¿como el podría amarme? No lo creo… debía haber u…. ¡No! Porque pienso siempre en negativo?! Aunque me equivoque con mis suposiciones, no me importa! Si ya le declare mis sentimientos, no hay vuelta atrás! No puedo meter excusas con una confesión tan pura y directa! Simplemente iré a su despacho y lo enfrentaré….. Enfrentaré a sus ojos del color del plomo con esa mirada y seño fruncido mirándome… Esa mirada intimidadora , la superare y le confesare una vez más… lo que siento.

**Levi Heichou**

Luego de una confesión tan repentina… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Salió corriendo… bueno, ¿qué mas da? Lo perseguiré…. Le diré yo también lo que siento

Lo seguí corriendo…. Ese jodido niño tenía sus piernas más largas, por lo cuál tenía algo de ventaja. A medida que corría me cruzaba con gente con mirada confusa, que al verme se espantaba… como si yo fuera la aclaración de sus dudas…. Bueno, probablemente lo era. Estoy siguiendo a Eren, lo que implica que se cruzo con la misma gente… anda a saber que cara tenía en ese momento…. Deben estar pensando algo como que lo regañe y lo hice llorar… vaya niño jodido.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación… se me cortó la respiración por un momento… ¿Qué haría? Ya lo tenía decidido. Este mocoso me confeso de manera tan pura y directa sus sentimientos que dudo que haya sido intencional…. Yo le daré una respuesta. Se merece tener una respuesta tan pura como la confesión que el genero.

Abrí la puerta. Oscuridad. Pero puedo ver que Eren esta escondido debajo de sus sábanas. Me acerque, ¿Estará dormido? Me percaté de que no lo estaba cuándo se movió un poco.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me acerque a dónde estaba. Pude notar un leve nerviosismo. Me senté junto a el. Cuándo lo hice pareció sobresaltarse, así que le hable.

Como parece que el mocoso no contesta a la primera, le hablare de nuevo….

….. No se mueve, no quiere salir… no hay opción….

Me prepare para salir de la habitación en caso de emergencia, y le dije en uno de sus oídos mi respuesta a sus sentimientos. Lo dije de una manera poco clara para que pensara un poco. Creo que sigue teniendo materia gris ahí.

Apenas dije eso, volví a mi despacho para seguir con mis cosas, aunque no creo que logre concentrarme debido a todo el revuelo de sentimientos que hay en mi cabeza.

_**¿Qué sucederá ahora?**_

**Eren**

¡No seas cobarde! Ignora las miradas, corre… corre… corre… ¡Ya esta! Llegue…. Vacile un poco al entrar pero estaba con energías…

Al entrar, estaba todo agitado. El comandante estaba tranquilo en su escritorio, pero al percatarse de mi presencia pareció que iba a decir algo… pero no lo pudo decir… yo lo impedí

Cuándo estaba a punto de decir algo, me acerque a el, lo tome bruscamente…. Y le confesé mis sentimientos otra vez…

_**-¡Heichou! Y-Yo… Yo l-lo… ¡Lo amo!**_

Al decir esas palabras, me saque un peso de encima.

Antes de que el comandante siquiera pudiera reaccionar, selle las palabras que iban a salir de sus suaves labios con un cálido beso. Tome su mano y dije algo que sinceramente nunca creí que diría en mi vida. Que si lo hubiera estudiado nunca lo hubiera aprendido, pero que salió de mi corazón

_Señor, si sus labios Tan suaves y rosados Fueran una reliquia, _

_Por favor, déjeme profanarlos con los míos tan impuros_

_Déjeme ver que tan salvaje puede ser esa figura educada_

_Déjeme ver lo que otros no, su lado más oscuro**.**_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo bese otra vez… y otra… y otra vez… incontables veces… pero me detuve en un punto porque la emoción me había dejado paralizado… sin saber que hacer…

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?**_

_**-¡…!**_

_**¿Por qué te detuviste?**_

_**Fin~**_


End file.
